Secret Santa
by musicangel09
Summary: When he gets mysterious notes left around his house, who could it be?


A knock on the door awoke him from an early nap. The apartment was much quieter with her absence, so the sudden sound startled him. It was Christmas Eve, which marked day fourteen of her work trip. He shuffled to the door in his shorts and t-shirt and opened the oak door. A man in blue greeted him with shaking hands and a frosty goatee. It was the first time in four years that it'd snowed in the south. He accepted the small package and bid the mail carrier a warm farewell.

The package read "To: You, From: Secret Santa."

Skeptical, he was hesitant to open it. It was postmarked to his address, but had no evidence from where it came.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he popped the tape on the back and flipped the lid of the bubble wrapped bag. Inside were three gift cards to his favorite clothing store. He searched the bag, finding a typed note.

"I want you to get yourself something nice today. Don't wait. Merry Christmas."

Elated, but still a little unconvinced, he hopped in his car and headed to the mall. Half expecting the cards to be a trick, he swiped them and they were excepted.

A couple hours later, he arrived back at his place, bags in hand. He fumbled with the key but successfully opened the door. The bags were set on the counter and his shoes slipped off. Looking over the new shirts and jeans that he'd gotten himself, he noticed a note sitting next to the phone. Attached was twenty dollars and it read, "Go get yourself some food. Merry Christmas. Secret Santa."

Becoming even more suspicious, he grabbed the phone and ordered delivery. He wanted badly to know who his Santa was. He had a slight idea, however, that this was going to go on a bit longer before he would know.

A short time later, his food arrived and he curled over his plate at the raised, wooden table. It wasn't 'til he reached for a napkin that he realized yet another note. He dabbed the corners of his mouth with another and read, "Enjoy your food. Grab a nice hot shower…you've been tense lately. Merry Christmas. Secret Santa."

Once again, and still to his own surprise, he followed orders. It was true, the shower did feel nice on his muscles, and he felt much better after. Wrapped in a towel, he stepped from the stone tiles and onto a fuzzy bath mat. Another towel was roughed through his hair and when he went to clear the mirror, he saw yet another smudged note. "Get a good night's rest. Tomorrow's Christmas. Merry Christmas. Secret Santa."

He dried himself off completely and walked to his room, grabbing a pair of shorts and boxers, changing into them routinely. The alarm clock on his night stand read 11:30 now and he pulled the blankets to the empty bed back and crawled in.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

The next morning sun shone through his window and it caused him to cover his eyes. It obviously was reflecting off the new snow that they'd gotten dumped with the previous night, and when he regained his composure, he looked outside. The next sight startled him. The small field next to his apartment was covered with snow, but written in the snow he found "Merry Christmas. Look Behind You."

He instantly turned at the torso. And there it was…she stood in his doorway, with only a Santa Hat on top of brown curls, and "Merry Christmas. Secret Santa," written on her stomach.

He stood in awe at the figure before him. For a long time he'd awaited her return, and there she was. He couldn't say anything.

Instead, he strode to her, grabbing her behind the head and kissing her fiercely. Her hands roamed his back and he lifted her to the bed. His face nuzzled into her neck and left little kisses wherever his lips graced.

"God, I missed you," he huffed.

She giggled. "Plane landed early."

He pulled back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought I'd pick on you a little."

He smirked. "I liked it. Just don't leave again, okay?"

"Deal," she responded, and she dove down, nipping at his neck.

She lifted herself from the bed and stood in front of him, tucking her finger tips into his shorts. She heard his response in her ear, and she kissed his neck once more. Then, in one swift movement, she slid his shorts and boxers to the floor, til they lay in a small heap on the floor. She pushed him back again to the bed and crawled up to him.

She straddled his waist and positioned him just outside of her. Slowly, she lowered herself, and watched as his eye lids flitted shut. She began working herself to the rhythm of his bucking hips, and his eyes popped open once more, targeting on the bouncing tits in front of his face.

He reached up and cupped one, pulling himself up meet it. He sucked roughly at her nipple and she leaned down, pinning his arms above his head. He groaned and bit down lightly. It was sure to leave a mark.

His strength greatly overpowered hers and he rolled, skillfully grasping both of her hands in one of his. He kissed down her stomach, before stopping short.

"Chocolate?"

She giggled. "It was either that or a sharpie…I figured this'd be more fun."

He licked at the treat before continuing his trek further south. He used his free hand to tickle her clit, and he felt she was getting increasingly wet.

She struggled under his grasp, anxious to touch him, but it was useless.

He came to her again and thrust into her hard, causing her to lose her breath. Quicker and quicker he picked up his pace, and each time she moaned a very audible 'mmmm'. A few times he even heard his name.

Releasing her hands, he placed his at the top of her head for leverage. She took the opportunity to dig into his back, causing his head to shoot back as well.

"I'm so close, baby," he groaned behind clenched teeth.

She moaned louder and massaged her fingers through his hair. He pumped hard and deep, and she knotted her fists in the sheets. She was going to come.

All at once, her back arched and her eyes clamped shut. She tightened around him and that set him spiraling.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

The snow outside was melting from the suns rays and it was beginning to heat up. The note in the snow was nothing but a puddle of slush, but it was unneeded now as they both lay on the bed, curled in the blankets. He played with her hair and yawned. "Merry Christmas," she mumbled.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," he said before falling back asleep.


End file.
